A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
In some implementations, a variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, for user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. In addition, enormous efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.
An autonomous vehicle can move toward a point desired by a user, and can stop at that point.
However, for the autonomous stopping ability, the autonomous vehicle needs an ability to determine an area for the vehicle to stop and furthermore a location or space advantageous to the user in the available stopping area.
Accordingly, there are ongoing efforts to research and develop a technology of determining an available stopping area and a stopping location advantageous to a user in a case where the autonomous vehicle enters nearby a destination or where a user request a stop.